Kenny Young
Kenny Young, born April 11, 2000 is an Irish professional wrestler. He is currently signed to WWE, where he is currently signed to Smackdown Live. Early Life Kenny Young was born on April 11th, 2000 in Dublin, Ireland. His parents, Sean and Anna Young were poor, and living week after week only on paychecks. They lived in a 1 room, run-down apartment in the southern part of Dublin near the coast. Sean Young, his father, has always watched smaller wrestling promotions that took place near to Ireland, but never actually heard of the WWE or any US-based promotions. Kenny was locked to the outside world since his parents did not have enough money to send him to school, and no one wanted to hang out with him since he was poor and unkept. His father found a once in a life time opportunity to raise money, and awareness for the poor in the world. His father took a business trip to Northern Ireland where he would become wealthy because of a company buying the company he worked at, and he needed to finalize the deal. Unfortunity, after the deal was finalized by Sean, Sean passed away before he could reach home. One of his co-workers took the money to his house, and broke the news to the family. Kenny, 6 years old at the time, and Anna were devastated of the news, but decided to use the money to move to the United States near the rest of their family who've previously moved there. He took a long ship ride over to New Jersey where his mother bought a house, and kept the rest of the money in safe-keepings. When Kenny turned 14, he took an interest in pro-wrestling, especially WWE. Kenny signed up for multiple training camps over the summer, and was able to land one at a close-by wrestling school. He trained until he was 16, and then signed up to be wrestling in the indies. He lied about his age when he was begging to be booked, and said he was 18 just so he could be included and get an early start on his career. It worked, and just a few years later, he was being called to the NXT to be used as "local talent" for a match they had against Lars Sullivan. NXT (2018-2018) When Kenny got the phone call from Triple H, he said in an interview that he was astonished and in disbelieve. He knew that he would be squashed by Lars Sullivan, but he used it as a chance to prove himself to the viewers and Triple H himself. His mother was still hurt from the passing of his father, but was so proud of her son. He came to NXT and fought against Sullivan, and eventually lost. After the match, uncalled for, Sullivan attacked Kenny Young, and Triple H was furious. The next week on NXT, Lars Sullivan was going up against Aleister Black, but shockingly enough, Kenny Young rushed out, and attacked Lars Sullivan. In order for Kenny to get a contract to the WWE and another chance against Sullivan, he would need to last 10 minutes against none other than the monster among men, Braun Strowman, even though he was getting beat to a pulp, Kenny Young lasted 11 minutes against him, and got a chance at Sullivan at NXT Takeover. Kenny ultimately lost, and the fans were dissapointed. A few months later, the fans were still requesting, and holding up signs for Kenny to come back, and Kenny did just that. Kenny attacked Sullivan (Sullivan won the NXT Championship at the previous takeover) and then attacked him backstage, and the fans were never any happier. He got a shot at the NXT Championship at NXT Takeover, and won. The next week, he lost the rematch clause and the fans were once again disappointed. WWE (2018-) Kenny Young appeared on an episode of Smackdown Live in a qualifer match to join the tradational survivor series team match-up. He won, and appeared at Survivor Series alongside AJ Styles, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Daniel Bryan. He was going up against all, Brock Lesnar, Roman Reigns, Drew McIntyre and Bruan Strowman. Cazer eliminated Drew and Roman, but AJ and Shinsuke were eliminated also. Daniel Bryan pinned Strowman, and Brock pinned Bryan. Kenny was the sole survivor on his team, but not able to survive the beast incarinate, but for his efforts, the Smackdown Live GM offered him a chance at the US Championship, but the week before, he was attacked by a masked man wearing a donkey mask. Confused and all, he headed on to TLC and beat Corbin in a ladder match for the US Championship. The next week on SD Live, the masked man was entering when Cazer rushed out and attacked him and took off the mask. The masked man was revealed to be CM Punk.